verano de amor
by poly-14
Summary: un verano q es el unico q tiene ron para tomar una decision.....y el tiempo pasa! lean y dejen reviews!porfis!
1. todo es posible

este es mi primer fic, espero q les guste, lo hice con toda mi inspiración, y si les pareció bueno y lo debo continuar déjenme reviews!!!! y le quiero mandar una saludo a mi prima nicole, pa q se muera de vergüenza!! XD a y ujna cosa, los pensamientos estan entre "" (comillas).  
  
Primer capitulo: "todo es posible"  
  
Era una calurosa mañana en la madriguera, ron estaba acostado en su cama, pensando en lo q mostraban sus sentimientos hacia cierta chica q le hace perder el control....... esa chica es nada mas y nada menos q su mejor amiga, su compañera, su...... amor. harry llegaba a casa de ron esa misma tarde, y su amigo estaba deprimido, no podía creer lo q le estaba pasando: se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga....  
  
"no puede ser......tiene q ser una tonta idea q se me vino a la cabeza...no, no puedo estar enamorado de mione....no!" pensaba ron, mientras peleaba con su almohada.... "Porque ella, porque no otra hay tantas chicas en la escuela, porque tubo q ser ella, porque ella!".  
  
mientras ron peleaba con sus sentimientos algo se estrella contra la ventana: era pig, pero no venia solo, venia con una lechuza blanca como la nieve, no hay duda era hedwing, la lechuza de harry... ron se levanta rápido de su cama y abrió la ventana, primero alcanzó a hedwing ya q pig estaba vuelto loco por haber cumplido con su misión.  
  
la carta de harry decía así:  
  
Hola ron! Cómo estas?, espero q bien, solo te quería decir antes de llegar a tu casa, q hermione me envió una carta, preguntándome porque no le has escrito últimamente, te pasa algo???, bueno si es así me cuentas cuando llegue vale?? bueno, hermione tenia una idea de juntarnos, a pasarlo bien, pero en el mundo muggle, y nos quedáramos a dormir en su casa, pro antes te iba a mandar una lechuza preguntándote, espero q te haya llegado. Bueno nos vemos en la tarde. Chao!  
  
harry potter  
  
"q porqué no le he escrito a mione??, y q quiere q le escriba q la quiero???, pero q estoy diciendo, eso no es verdad, bueno mejor voy a leer la otra carta..."pensó ron abriendo la carta de mione  
  
querido ron: (siempre tan cordial...) como estas?? espero q bien, porque no me has escrito ni me has respondido mis lechuzas?? espero q no sea nada malo.. te enviaba esta carta para invitarte a mi casa junto con harry q va en camino para allá, para q nos divirtamos este verano en el mundo muggle, no en el nuestro, para q sea diferente XD, q te parece?? pregúntale a tus papas, mis papas están de acuerdo con todo, dicen q se pueden quedar todo el tiempo q quieran. si es dicen q si nos vemos el próximo viernes en el caldero chorreante, espero q puedan venir, tengo tantas ganas de verlos! saludos a toda tu familia tu amiga hermione granger  
  
" -tu amiga-, solo tu amiga..." pensó ron mientras buscaba una pergamino y su pluma, para responder. a harry no le respondió, no valía la pena en menos de 4 horas estaría aquí, a las 3 en punto, a si q le respondió a mione, pero antes bajó a la cocina para preguntarle a su mama si podía ir a casa de mione.  
  
- mama!!!!! - grito ron desde las escaleras - donde estas??!!  
  
- aquí hijo - dijo una señora regordeta q salía de la cocina - no grites tanto!, q quieres?  
  
- te quería pedir permiso para ir a pasar mis vacaciones a casa de hermione - dijo ron con una sonrisa - puedo?? , harry también ira, cuando llegue claro, nos vamos a juntar el próximo viernes en el caldero chorreante, justo el día del cumpleaños numero 16 de harry. (N/A: eso quiere decir q vana entrar al 6 curso!!!XD)  
  
- claro hijo! - dijo la señora weasley con una sonrisa - sabes q a esa casa siempre te dejare ir, y después vas a ir tu solo a visitar a tus suegros.....  
  
- MAMA!!!!!!!! - la paro ron, rojo hasta las orejas - gracias por darme permiso, voy a responderle - dijo dando media vuelta y corriendo a su cuarto.  
  
pesco su pergamino y pluma q tenia alistados y comenzó a escribir  
  
Querida mione: perdoname por no haberte podido responder tus cartas, solo q estaba un poco deprimido, y aburrido pero hora q recibo la noticia de nos juntaremos, me alegro muchísimo (N/A: mas de lo q se imagina!!!) , mi mama me dijo q no había problema, q puedo quedarme en tu casa. te escribiré otra carta en cuanto llegue harry y alistamos todo para el otro viernes. te quiere ron weasley  
  
doblo la carta y la ató a la pata de pig, q salió volando feliz para cumplir otra misión.  
  
luego ron se acostó en la cama, pensando en lo q le diria a harry cuando le preguntara q le pasaba, porque a harry el no le podia mentir, lo descubriria al instante pensaba ron mientras pensaba y pensaba, escucho un grito prveniente de la cocina  
  
- ron!!!!!!! - gritaba la señora weasley - baja a comer algo!!  
  
- gracias mama pero no tengo hambre!! - grito ron desde el ultimo piso de la madriguera - comere en cuanto llegue harry!  
  
era la 1 de la tarde, a las 3 llegaria harry a la madriguera, en ese entonces, ron seguia pensando en q inventar, pero el sueño le ganó.... 


	2. el gran quidditch

Hola de nuevo!! , espero q el primer capitulo les haya gustado.....no esta muy largo pero era como una "introducción" al fic. espero q les guste y dejen reviews!!!!! graciass!! y aquí los dejo con el 2 capitulo!  
  
segundo capitulo: quidditch  
  
ron estaba en su cama, profundamente dormido, cuando algo lo despierta, es un grito, un grito de su madre  
  
- RON!!!! RON!!! RON!!! grito la señora weasley - baja ya q ya ha llegado harry!!  
  
Al escuchar los gritos de su madre, miro su reloj y eran las 3 en punto "q puntual" se dijo, pero se acababa de dar cuenta q había dormido 2 horas!! , "bueno, me lo tenia bien merecido" se dijo mientras bostezaba y respondía a su madre.  
  
- ya voy mama!!! - grito ron - no tienes para q gritar tanto!!  
  
acto seguido bajo por las escaleras, harry estaba en la cocina, y sus cosas (baúl, mascota etc..) en la entrada. había traído todo porque pasaría todo lo q queda del verano en la madriguera, tal como dumbledor lo había autorizado. ron bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina  
  
- hola harry - dijo ron dándole un abrazo y un buen apretón de manos - como estas?  
  
- bien, gracias, y tu?? - dijo harry, mirándolo de pies a cabeza - no te ves nada bien  
  
- no, estoy bien......- dijo con un hilo de voz - subimos??  
  
- claro, ayúdame a subir mis cosas - dijo el chico de cabello azabache  
  
subieron todas las cosas a la habitación de ron y luego cansados por haber subido tres pisos con todas las cosas, se tumbaron sobre su cama (la señora weasley le tenia ya preparada la cama para harry). hubo un silencio, pero ron lo rompió.  
  
- harry, recibiste una nota de mione?? - pregunto el pelirrojo  
  
- si, creo q ya recibiste su carta, le respondiste esta vez? - pregunto harry  
  
- claro q si, mi mama me dio permiso para ir a casa de mione a pasar el resto del verano, y tu??? le pediste permiso a hocicos y a dumbledor? - pregunto ron  
  
- si pregunte, pero no me ha llegado respuesta, ya q la mande cuando salí de casa de mis tíos, y no ha pasado mucho tiempo, mañana en la mañana estará aquí.  
  
- q bueno, espero q no sea un problema, porque no podría ir solo a la casa de mione... - dijo el pelirrojo, q después de unos segundos se arrepintió de haber dicho esto, pero lo echo, echo esta.  
  
- porque no ron?? - inquirió harry - no sera porque... - NO! - lo interrumpió el pelirrojo  
  
- solo iba a decir q no te gustaria dejarme solo en la madriguera y partir tu solo a casa de mione.... - dijo harry medio incomodo - q creias q iba a decir?  
  
- nn-a...nada olvídalo.... - mintió el pelirrojo  
  
- bueno, hoy tengo ganas de jugar quidditch (N/A: no se si se escribe asi), jugamos? - propuso harry - y vamos a buscar a los gemelos y .....a ginny, si quiere  
  
- bueno, pero no creo q los gemelos quieran jugar - dijo ron - están tan ocupados organizando su tienda de "sortilegios weasley" , dicen q una persona de buen corazón los ayudo mucho..... y lo queren instalar en el verano, en el callejón diagon, o en hogsmade, ya que salieron de hogwarts  
  
"Una persona excepcional" pensó harry, sonriendo para sí.  
  
- bueno pero no sacamos nada con quedarnos aquí tumbados, vamos a preguntar - lo animó harry  
  
- bueno..... - dijo ron como aturdido  
  
- vamos primero donde ginny.. -dijo harry - así tenemos mas personas para q los gemelos se animen a jugar... no?  
  
- si creo q tienes razón . dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo de reojo (N/A: me salió verso sin esfuerzo!!)  
  
caminaron hacia las escaleras q los conducía al segundo piso de la casa, donde estaba la habitación de ginny y de los señores weasley. llegaron a la habitación de ginny q tenia la puerta entre abierta, la cual fue tocada por ron.  
  
- ginny estas ahí? - la llamo - puedo pasar?  
  
- si, claro ron, pasa - contesto ginny con una voz dulce q a harry le agradó  
  
Gracias - dijo ron, mientras pasaba, y dejaba pasar a harry.  
  
ginny estaba vestida con unos blue jeans anchos desde la rodilla para abajo, y una polera blanca, q según harry le venia muy bien con su cabello rojo-fuego. en ese ultimo tiempo, ginny había madurado un poco, y había aprendido a no ponerse tan roja y tan nerviosa cuando veía a harry, pero esta seguía loquita por él, pero cuando lo vio pego un salto, para ir a saludar.  
  
- hola harry - le dijo al tiempo q le daba u beso en la mejilla - pense q aun no llegabas  
  
- hola gin - dijo muy amable harry - ron y yo queríamos invitarte para q jugáramos quidditch, quieres?  
  
- claro, pero les aviso q no van a ganar contra mi - dijo picaramente - vallan ustedes a recoger todo, yo me alisto y bajo vale?  
  
- bueno - dijo harry - te esperamos en el jardin  
  
- trata de no demorarte tanto ginny - le dijo ron - es solo un partido no una fiesta ok?  
  
- si, si ron - respondió algo molesta ginny- pero una cosa, y vamos a jugar solo nosotros tres??  
  
- no - dijo harry - ahora mismo vamos a la habitación de los gemelos para q jueguen.  
  
- a q bueno - dijo ginny - para q de una ves salgan de ahí, pero q no sea con u nuevo invento...  
  
ron y harry salieron de la habitación de ginny para dirigirse a la habitación de los gemelos, pero justo cuando casi llagaban sienten una explosión proveniente de la habitación de lo gemelos. se miraron y corrieron, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron, con 2 gemelos pelirrojos con la cara negra. llena de polvo.  
  
- hola - dijo harry - tienen problemas?  
  
- no, gracias por preguntar - dijo sarcásticamente george - que quieren?  
  
- solo los queríamos invitar a jugar quidditch con nosotros... - dijo ron - quieren?  
  
los gemelos se miraron y se sonrieron y luego dijeron:  
  
- Bueno, es una buena idea, después seguiremos con nuestro trabajo - dijo fred  
  
- si, pero primero límpiense un poco, q o si no van a ganar el juego por haber causado miedo... - dijo ron  
  
en ese instante, los gemelos se metieron al baño, a lavarse la cara y las manos, salieron como nuevos, cerraron su puerta con llave y dijeron - por seguridad - , luego bajaron, ahí estaba ginny con cara de enojada.  
  
- no era yo la q me tenia q apurar ron? - inquirió ginny  
  
- eso no me lo digas a mi díselo a fred y george - dijo secamente ron  
  
- bueno ya basta de pelear, vamos a jugar? - propuso harry  
  
- creo q harry tiene buenas ideas... - lo apoyó ginny  
  
se dirigieron al campo, armaron los equipos, q se formaron por : ginny, ron y harry en uno, y fred y george en otro, quienes se negaron a separarse. jugaron quidditch, en lo q quedaba de la tarde, luego q se empezaba a oscurecer, entraron por orden de la señora weasley q los llamaba a comer. fue una cena rápida, luego se fueron a sus habitaciones, ya q estaban agotados por el quidditch... ron y harry llegaron a la habitación, y enseguida se pusieron el pijama y se durmieron enseguida.  
  
´`...´`...´`...´`...´`...´`...´`...´`...´`...´`...´`...´`...´`...´`...´`...´ `...´`...´`...´`...´`...´`...´`...´`...´`... hola!!!! este capitulo no esta muy interesante, pero en el otro ya va a empezar la aventura!!!!! , es q no me ha llegao mucha inspiración, perdon por la falta de ortografia pero no soy buena e castellano.....(quien puede ser buena en ese ramo, lo odio!!) bueno me despido y porfisss dejen reviews!!! grax chauss 


End file.
